A variety of materials, such as pharmaceuticals and other chemicals, are packaged and stored in ampoules prior to use. Ampoules typically include a cylindrical body which forms the main storage portion, a smaller tapered head portion, and a narrower neck portion therebetween. Ampoules conventionally used in the art are made from a frangible material such as glass and must be broken by the user to provide access to the material stored within. Usually the ampoule is broken at the neck portion to separate the head from the body.
Ampoules are sometimes broken by hand, which creates a number of risks for the user. For example, breaking the ampoule may release splinters and shards into the material and/or the surrounding environment. Sharp or jagged edges may also be created where the ampoule was broken which creates a hazard for the user. Moreover, the material stored in the ampoule may be volatile and/or reactive, and the user may be exposed to the material if spillage occurs during or after breaking the ampoule. The user may also be exposed to fumes released from the material once the ampoule is broken.